A Vampire's Heart: Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu
by xXx WinchesterGirl xXx
Summary: Yuki and Zero are staying in a motel together, then, when they are in the room, the vampire instincts in him awaken. When he is calm, and Yuki is very upset, he thinks of what lies ahead for them both.
1. Chapter 1

**1. A painful night**

It was a cool autumn evening, and Yuki and Zero were just checking into a hotel, since the headmaster had decided to send Zero on another hunt, yet, Yuki had insisted that she should go to. When Yuki had the card key, she turned to face Zero. He looked bored.

"Hey, Zero. What's wrong?" Yuki asked, picking up her bag. When they got wind of the fact that they were out late, the headmaster sent them their bags from the academy so they wouldn't have to go all the way back to the Academy so late at night. (Currently, 11:30 p.m. and Zero had to hunt a Level E vampire on the far side of town and they were about twenty miles from the school, and were too tired to go any further. They were sent on the mission at around twenty after eight in the evening. You get the idea!)

Zero looked up at Yuki, she had dark shadows under her eyes from the lack of sleep she has been getting, having being a guardian at the school and helping him all the time. He, on the other hand, didn't feel tired that much. Although, coming to the hotel was mostly his idea, since Yuki fell asleep a few times while he hunted the vampire."…Nothing, well, where's the room?" he asked sulkily. Yuki looked at the card key and moaned.

"The second floor…" she said. Zero sighed, but he picked up his bag and he led Yuki to the elevator.

"What's wrong, Yuki?" he asked in concern. She looked up at him.

"I'm fi-fi-fine, Zero." she yawned as they got into the elevator, which was empty of people. _Suuure, you are. _Zero thought, rolling his eyes. He hit the number 2 button and the elevator went up.

As the elevator climbed the one story it had to go, Zero looked down at Yuki, he noticed her sag a bit before she steadied herself. He smiled down at her, as though he was about to chuckle. Then, the doors opened to reveal an elderly couple in their night gowns. They looked ancient to Zero. So, since Yuki didn't move, he grabbed her bag, which she dropped, and he threw it over his shoulder and he began to shove Yuki out of the elevator. By the time they were out, Yuki tripped over her own feet, but before she hit the floor, Zero caught her with one arm around her tiny waist. He tried to get her to her feet, but this time, she was asleep. Zero rolled his eyes. He leaned down toward her.

"Hey, Yuki, where's the card key?" he asked. She whispered drowsily.

"Inside…jacket pocket…right side…" she mumbled. Zero knelt down on one knee, his arm still around her waist, he set Yuki on his knee so he could dig into her duster jacket so he could find the irritating piece of plastic that was in the shape of an ipod. When he found the card key, he happened to pull out a small pink thing with white wiring. It was Yuki's ipod with her earphones. _How ironic! _Zero thought. (I love that line! Ha ha ha ha!) With the card in his hand, he picked up Yuki bridle-style, and he looked at the room number on the card. _217._

Zero, with a sleeping Yuki in his arms, looked toward the corner of the hallway, where there was a plate that was in an ugly orange peach-like color with black writing on it. The plate read;

_Rooms 210-225 _and there was a black arrow pointing in the left direction. So, Zero turned to the left and he walked down the narrow hallway. The doors were a faded red color with deep mahogany colored plates with their numbers in gold on them. The even numbers were on his right while the odds were on the left. Then, as he looked to the left, there was the faded red colored door, in all of its greatness, with the mahogany colored plate that had the golden number _217 _on it. He slide the card key into the slot and the door opened. Zero walked into the room. It was small and there were two, grey couches on each side of the big window on the other side of the room, there was only one bed. There was a TV on top of a pine-looking dresser, in front of the one bed. The bathroom was right next to the door. Zero groaned to himself as he walked into the room. He dropped his and Yuki's bags onto the floor by the pine-dresser and he gently put Yuki on the bed. When he stood upright, he went to grab his bag and he went into the bathroom.

When Yuki woke up, it was dark and she found that she was laying in a bed. She couldn't remember how she got there. Then, she saw a large shape move on her right side. She turned to see that it was Zero, who was still awake and he was looking out the window, his face was lit up by the moonlight that poured into the room. She sat up in the bed, she was still in her clothes and her duster jacket was over her body. But, she noticed that the duster reached her ankles. It wasn't her jacket, but it was _Zero's! _

"Hey, Sleepy…" Zero said. Yuki turned to look at him.

"Zero, how did-" Zero interrupted her.

"Hmmm, let's just say that, by the time we reached this floor in the elevator, you crashed in the middle of the hallway, so I grabbed the key from your jacket pocket, and I had to carry you the rest of the way." he said matter of factly, like it was obvious to everybody.

"Oh, well, thanks Zero." she said, a small smile playing at the edge of her lips.

When Zero looked at her face, she was smiling. He also took note of how beautiful Yuki really looked, with the moonlight filling the small room. Then, catching him off guard, a searing pain in his neck made him look down.

"Aghhh!" he groaned in pain, trying to not scream. Yuki was right beside him, still on the bed.

"Zero?! Are you alright?" she asked anxiously. He could feel her hands on his shoulders, he looked up at her face. Her face was turned toward the open curtain, her eyes were full of fright, because within seeing range, were about four pairs of red eyes staring in their direction.

Yuki felt her heart stutter in her chest, as she saw the four pairs of eyes, although they were several yards away, outside in the darkness of the night. Then, she felt herself shake a bit, feeling the familiar terror that she felt ten years ago.

Zero looked at Yuki's face, it was fearful. He turned toward the window, despite the pain he felt in his neck, and he glared at the eyes out the window. Then, one-by-one, the eyes began to back into the shadows. After another minute, the last set of eyes had vanished into the darkness. Zero took a deep breath, due to the relief he felt, now that the pain in his neck had faded. When he looked back at Yuki, she had her Artemis Rod in her hand, prepared to use it.

"Hey, Yuki..." He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, she gasped and she jerked her head back to see him. She heaved a deep sigh, before she turned back to the window.

"Yuki...don't worry..." he said soothingly. "They won't come near you." he said and he gently began to rub her shoulder so as to calm her.

Yuki's heart was stuttering in her chest, she placed her hand on the window sill and she bent her head down. She could feel Zero's hand on her shoulder. Then, in the corners of her eyes, she felt tears. When one solitary tear began to travel down her cheek, she felt pathetic with herself. Then, she began to sob quietly.

"Yuki?" Zero said in concern. Yuki was sobbing quietly, her body was shaking as she sobbed.

"Yuki? What's wrong?" he asked as calmly as he could. Yuki sniffled before answering.

"I just...It's just that..." she struggled for the words before she closed her eyes in defeat. "It's just so...I feel so pathetic, Zero!" she cried out, this was when a new onslaught of sobs hit her.

Zero felt his heart beat in his chest, it was as though it was trying to reach Yuki's heart. Then, Yuki threw herself into Zero's chest, her sobs continued.

Yuki buried herself into him, hoping to find comfort. Then, she felt Zero's arms wrap around her back, his hands rubbing her back, slowly and softly.

"It's alright, Yuki. Calm down. It's okay." he said quietly, trying to soothe her sobs. Yuki felt herself calm down, but only by a fraction. She began to speak.

"It's just that...it's so pathetic!" She said through her sobs. "I mean, I should be over this by now! That incident ten years ago should just be ancient history! In the past, and gone!" she cried through her tears.

Zero was silent for a moment. He couldn't find himself to speak, he couldn't find the right words to say. He continued to rub her back in a soothing manner, trying to calm her sobs. After a few minutes, Yuki's sobs had quieted. Zero still had his arms around her, he couldn't speak. All he knew was that he didn't want to let her go. But, he felt that if he did, his vampire instincts would awaken and force him to attack her. He didn't want that, especially for Yuki. Then, before he could move her, she began to sit up on her own. When she was upright, she wiped her eyes dry on her sleeve. Zero finally found his voice.

"Are you alright now, Yuki?" he asked. Yuki looked up at him, his eyes showed concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay, now. Thank you for being here, Zero." she said, then a small smile lit up on her face. Zero couldn't speak for a few seconds until he found his voice again.

"You're welcome, Yuki." he said turning toward the window. He could feel Yuki's movements behind him, since he was sitting on the bed right next to her. He forced himself to keep his eyes on the world outside, although it was pitch black. Then, a bumping sound from behind him caught him off guard.

"Ouch!" Yuki yelped from behind him. He turned to see that she gripped the back of her head, and that her head was on the wooden bed rest. Zero had to keep himself from laughing as he went up beside her. He grabbed her arms and he pulled her off of the wood.

"You klutz, what did you do?" he asked, trying to keep from laughing. Yuki positioned herself so she was sitting upright and she began rubbing her head.

"Well, I was feeling very tired and I fell back. I was hoping to hit soft pillows, not a wooden slab!" she said, she could feel her head throbbing in pain, even as she rubbed it the pain just wouldn't ebb away. Then, she felt Zero pull her into him again, and he laid down with her in his arms as he ran one of his hand through her hair in a circle-like movement. Yuki, however, felt shocked at first, but she found that she didn't mind at all. As a matter of fact, she liked it. Then, she felt Zero chuckle as he ran his hand through her hair.

"You dummy, hitting your head like you did." he chuckled. Yuki didn't answer, all she did was giggle in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. The instincts within**

Zero could feel his heart stutter in his chest as he held Yuki. He didn't know what came over him to grab her like he did, but he didn't care. He ran his hand through her soft brown hair, the scent of her shampoo was intoxicating to him. He liked it. Then, he felt Yuki snuggle closer to him. He froze. He didn't expect that kind of reaction from her, but he relaxed almost instantly, and he continued to run his hand through her hair.

"Comfortable?" he asked in a false mocking tone. Yuki giggled drowsily.

"Mm-hmm." she mumbled. Then she closed her eyes.

After her eyes closed, Zero felt he could stop stroking her hair, but he couldn't. It felt soft in between his long fingers. He felt that he never wanted this to end. He just wanted to stay right where he was, and to never let her go. Unknown to him, Yuki was thinking the same thing. She was very comfortable in Zero's arms, and she was warm.

Then, Zero felt it. A pulsing inside of his body, the instinct was awakening.

_No! Not now! _He thought desperately. He tried to fight the urges that he always felt. The painful urges to sink his fangs into Yuki once again.

Yuki felt her eyes open as she felt Zero shake and his breathing come out in ragged gasps.

"Zero?" Then, it hit her. The vampire in him was awakening, and there was only one way to satiate the thirst.

"Yuki…please…get away from me…" he said, his breathing becoming more and more ragged with his efforts to push back the instincts that were trying to overcome his senses. But, Yuki wouldn't leave his side, instead, she pulled her hair over to reveal a view of her bare neck and she pushed herself onto Zero's chest.

"No, I'm not leaving you." She said firmly. Zero's breathing became harder and harder. He didn't know how much longer he could hold back, but he had to get Yuki away from him before he got her again. He took too much from her as it was.

"Yuki...you have to...!" he tried to tell her but, her voice rose up.

"I told you, NO!" she said in a strong voice. He looked down at her face. She was confident that he couldn't get her to go, no matter how hard he tried. Zero looked at her face for another second before he began to sit up, he pushed Yuki off of him and he flipped his legs over the side of the bed so that he wasn't facing Yuki, and he gripped his head in his hands, trying to push back the thirst inside of him.

Yuki sat up from the sheets, she saw Zero grip his head in between his hands. He was fighting the vampire inside of him as hard as he could manage. She hated seeing him like that, so she crawled up behind him and she placed both of her hands on his shoulders and she leaned into his back and she closed her eyes.

"Zero...you have to do it...you must..." She whispered into his back, then Zero found himself turning so his body was faced toward Yuki. She had a look of sadness on her face, then, he felt the pulsing in his head. The sounds of Yuki's heartbeat sounded loudly in his head.

Then, he felt Yuki press herself into his chest again. Then, she placed her hand at her neck and she removed the traces of her hair from her neck so that the bare skin was showing. Zero could feel the painful pulsing through his body, his hands gripped Yuki's arms.

"Yuki...please-"

That was when she went up from his chest and she placed her bare neck near his face. This was when the pain came at its worst. Zero groaned in pain, then he felt Yuki's hands wrap around him. His breathing came in gasps now. Then, he heard Yuki whisper.

"Zero, I know you want me to leave you, but I won't!" she was crying now "I won't let you push me away! No matter what, I will NOT let you..." she didn't finish the sentence at first, then she took a deep breath and she tried again, she held Zero and she held herself so her bare neck was right by his face. "I WON'T let you die, Zero!" She said through the tears that slid down her face.

Yuki had her arms around Zero, so he couldn't try to push her away. The tears slid down her face when she felt one of Zero's hands at her neck, and the other slid down her back and it gripped at the back of her shirt. Yuki smiled a bit. She was smiling because she was able to help Zero, that's all she wanted to do. Then, the hand on her back began softly stroking her back, with what felt like his finger tips. Yuki felt herself sled down to his chest again and she rested her head on his arm. She could feel Zero's breathing at her neck still. Then, a memory came into her mind, a memory that forced more tears to come into her eyes.

_Former humans, who were bitten by a pureblooded vampire, eventually fall into the Level E category. Reaching their End, their destruction. The aristcrats have the duty to manage the survivors of a vampire attack, but accidents happen. The Former Human will lose his sanity and he will no longer possess reason, that is when we have to kill them off before they attack indiscriminately. Blinded by their desire for blood._

Yuki's eyes began to overflow with tears and they began to spill over. Then, she felt Zero's breathing at her neck become slower and slower, but she couldn't find herself to speak, let alone move.

"Yuki, I'm alright, now." Zero whispered quietly. Yuki didn't answer, she couldn't find her voice. The memory, the source of her pain, echoed in her mind and she couldn't focus on Zero's voice. Then, Yuki began to cry her heart out. She could feel Zero's arms wrap around her small body.

"Shhh, it's alright, Yuki." He said calmly, trying to soothe her crying, and he began to run his hand over her hair and down her back and he began to rub her back again, trying to calm her down.

As the minutes went by, Yuki's sobs never quieted, no matter what Zero did or said, it was as though there was something in her mind was causing her to suffer.

"Zero..." Yuki said through her sobs, "I...I won't...let you...die..." That was when it became clear for Zero.

Now, he understood the source of her pain, she was remembering the facts. Of what happened to him, and what he is, and what he will soon become. Zero tightened his hold around her, her sobs still continuing, not a trace of them settling. Then, Zero spoke softly to Yuki.

"It's alright, Yuki. You don't have to worry about that-"

"Please...don't go...don't die, Zero...please don't..." she cried and she pressed herself even closer to him. Zero placed his hand on top of Yuki's head, and he turned his head toward the window. His thoughts at what lies ahead for him, and for Yuki.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. A Vampire's Heart**

_Six Months Later_

The clock just struck midnight as the tormented cry of a beast could be heard by creatures miles away. In the corner of the dark room, there was a beast in the corner crouched in pain, clutching his head in pain. On the opposite side of the room, in the corner diagonal to where the creature sat, a young girl with a tear stained face and a gun in her hands.

"Yuki…" the vampire looked up at the girl with blood colored eyes, yet they looked pleading. The girl looked into his eyes, her eyes were filled with tears she gripped the gun, which there was 'Bloody Rose' written on the side.

"Zero…I-"

"Yuki-Aghhhh!!" Zero clutched at his throat in pain, "Look! You have to do it! NOW!! Before-Aghhhh!!" Zero yelled again, his vampire instincts much more violent then ever.

"Zero…I can't do it! I just can't!!" She looked at Zero's blood-colored eyes, her eyes appraising him, pleading. Zero's eyes began to fill with tears of his own. He was getting the girl he loved to kill him, and she loved Zero, too. He closed his eyes, his instincts calling for Yuki's blood, he ignored them and he looked back at Yuki's distraught face, it tormented him to see that look on her face. He spoke threw his teeth, his vampire instincts taking over his human side as the seconds went by.

"Yuki, you have to-Aghh!" Zero took a deep breath before continuing, "You…must live…for me…" the tears in his eyes spilled over and they trailed down his face as he spoke, " And…for the little one…inside of you…!" he pled, the tears coming down his face.

Yuki couldn't stop her tears anymore than Zero could. She placed her hand over her stomach, at first, she felt that she could feel the baby inside of her moving, although she was only three months pregnant. Then, a thought that crossed her mind, one that brought even more tears into her eyes. The baby will never even know his/her father!

"Zero-"

"Yuki! You know this as well as I do! We both knew that this day would come!" As he said it, more tears filled his eyes. Yuki looked at him.

"I know that! But, I didn't know things would turn out the way they did!" She said through her sobs and she continued, looking into Zero's eyes, and she fell to her knees, " I didn't think...I just...didn't realize that I...that I would fall in love with you!!" She cried out. Before Zero could even speak again, Zero stopped her by speaking first,

"Zero, I can't...do it! Because I love you so much!!" She yelled through her sobs. Zero closed his eyes and his tears came even quicker as her words rang in his mind. He took a deep breath before he spoke this time.

"I understand...because I love you too, Yuki. But-Aghhhh!!" He cried out in pain. Now, he truly couldn't hold back for long, he looked at Yuki.

"Do it!! NOW, YUKI!!" He cried out to her. Yuki looked into his eyes, then, she lifted the gun up. When Zero saw her move the gun up, he began to get to his feet, balancing his body by placing his hands on the table just inches from where he sat. By the time he was on his feet, the call for blood was unbelievably strong now. He looked at Yuki's face one more time,

"Now..." he said softly to her.

The softness in his voice made Yuki look up at Zero's face one more time, then, she gently touched the trigger of the gun. Then, Yuki closed her eyes in defeat as Zero did the same.

Then, a booming sound filled the night, as Yuki pulled the trigger. Zero felt the bullet go into his body, but only beneath the middle of his left rib. He didn't cry out in pain as the bullet entered his body, all he did was collapse to the hard floor. Before he fell, he heard Yuki scream out.

"ZERO!!" And his body made contact with the hard, wooden floor at last. Then, he felt Yuki roll him over onto his back so he could see her face. Covered in tears. Zero smiled up at her and he lifted his hand to her face. She placed one of her hands over his and she placed her other hand on the side of his face. He gently placed his hand over hers, holding it there. Yuki looked into Zero's deep purple eyes, while he returned her gaze into her deep brown eyes.

"Yuki...it's okay...don't cry..." he whispered, a smile coming onto his face. When Yuki saw him smile, she felt herself smiling with him. Then, she leant down so she could place her face on top of his, and she closed her eyes.

"Yuki..." Zero said softly. Yuki opened her eyes, to see Zero placing his hand in her hair and he pushed himself up so he could kiss her softly. Yuki put her hand into Zero's hair so she could keep him there, so the kiss could last a little while longer.

Then, after a moment or two, Zero pulled back unwillingly and he laid back down on the floor. Yuki had her eyes closed and she still held his hand to her face. Then, he took his other hand and he placed it on her stomach, as though he was trying to feel the unborn child inside of her. His unborn child.

Then, Yuki's hand appeared over his. Zero looked into Yuki's eyes for what was the last time. Yuki had fresh tears in her eyes, he placed the hand that was on her face so that he could wipe away the tears.

"Yuki..." he whispered as he felt his life ebbing away.

"Yes, Zero?"

"Live...live long..." he said quietly.

"I will! I promise!" she said giving his hand (the one on her face) a squeeze. Then, Zero spoke in a soft whisper.

"I love you, Yuki." He whispered, his sight going black.

"I love you, too. Zero." She said, squeezing his hand, holding it as tightly as she could. Then, she pulled his hand down so she was holding it to her chest. So that it was close to her heart. Then, she looked down at Zero's face one more time. He had a small smile on his face, then he sighed and he spoke one more time.

"I will...always...be here...for you...Yu...ki..." Then, his eyes closed and then, Zero laid back on the floor. His hand over Yuki's heart went limp in her hand. She looked down at his face. It was peaceful looking, with the same small smile on his face. Yuki's heart felt as though it would shatter to a million pieces as she looked at Zero's limp form. But, instead of crying her heart out, she gently placed his hand on his chest and she placed a kiss to his forehead. When she sat back up, she smiled a small smile. For Zero. Then, she whispered quietly.

"I love you, Zero."

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Flicka798: Aghhh! I was hoping I wasn't gonna cry!! Well, if you aren't, then listen to 'Never Too Late' by Three Days Grace while you read this chapter, then maybe you will have a heart!! Anyway, this was my first fanfic. The original story was just the first two chapters, before I had an internal debate with myself, and I decided to add this third chapter. I thought of this when me and my friend played a R.P.G. (Roll Playing Game for the unwise) and my friend played Zero while I played Yuki and I decided to write it down!!

Anyway, I hope you liked it! And if you didn't, well, please don't be mean about it! This is my first time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue: Six years Later**

**Flicka798: Hi again. I decided to write this quick epilogue about what happens to Yuki after Zero's death (wahhhh!). Well, she is crying at Zero's grave and Kaname, who still loves her and there was nothing she could do that could make him hate her, came up to her and comforted her. Then, Kaname took Yuki and he took care of her and the child as though it was his own. Well, here's the short epilogue. With the little one!**

Zero was running up the hill as fast as he could so he could watch the sun set over the horizon. The wind blew through his silver hair and he covered his eyes as the sun blared in his eyes.

"Zero! It's late! And you need to get into bed!" his mother called from behind him. He looked to see her coming up behind him, holding her long brown hair back out of her face (since this was six years later, I might as well make her hair long).

"Hey, Mom. I just wanted to watch the sunset!" Zero protested. Then, he saw Kaname walking up behind Yuki.

"Yuki, let him watch the sun set." he said kindly. He followed right behind Yuki up the hill, and they all watched the sun set. Kaname placed his hand on Yuki's shoulder as the sun sank.

"Hey, Kaname?" Zero looked up at Kaname.

"Yes?" Kaname said.

"I heard that the departed can see you in the moonlight. Is that true?" Zero asked. This surprised Kaname at first. Then, before he could reply, Zero spoke again.

"Yes, that is why you two might have caught me sneaking out when the sun is down. Because, as I look at the sun set, or the dark sky, it's like…" he swallowed before he said proudly. "It's like, for a while now, I could feel my father's presence! Just watching over me, and the rest of us!" he said.

Yuki gasped at her son's exclamation, and Kaname looked at the small child in surprise. Then, he found himself smiling down at him, and he placed his hand on the boys' head.

"You may be right about that, Zero. And I am sure that your father is watching over you and your mother right now. Making sure that you are alright." Kaname said smiling. He turned to look at Yuki, who had smiled at Kaname. Then, a small solitary tear found its way down her cheek as she remembered the horrible day of Zero's death. Then, Kaname wiped that tear away with his finger and Yuki placed her head into his shoulder and the three began watching the sun sink even lower. Then, Kaname saw that Zero was waving at the sun.

"What are you doing, Zero?" Kaname asked. Zero turned to look at him, his hand still raised high.

"I'm waving to father! I'm trying to show him that he has nothing to worry about, and that me and mother are alright! And that I will protect her!" This caught Kaname off guard for a second before he smiled again.

"I'm sure that you will." Then, Kaname turned toward the sunset and he began to speak to Zero, through his thoughts.

_Zero, know that I will not harm Yuki or her son. I am simply returning the favor._ He thought. (when he says 'favor' he is referring to the fact that, Zero was Yuki's shield in Cross Academy)Then, the younger Zero shouted;

"Hello!! Father!!" he shouted, waving to the sun. Then, Yuki began to wave. Then, she focused on her thoughts, hoping that Zero will hear her.

_Zero, your son is strong, and he looks exactly like you. Just keep watching over him and make sure he follows the right path. And protect him, do all you can to prostect him! Please! _She prayed with all of her might.

Then, the sun had a short ways to go before it was set, until something extraordinary happened. (hehehe!!) The wind began to blow a little harder. Kaname felt an ominous presence nearby. He pushed Yuki behind him and he placed his hand on the young boys' shoulder. Then, right at the touch, a voice sounded on the wind.

_Do not fret! _This voice made Kaname and Yuki freeze. The boy was confused.

"What? Who's there?!" He asked, ready to help Kaname defend his mother if there was any trouble, even though he was only six.

Then, the voice began to make a low chuckle. Then, all of a sudden, an apparition appeared right before the three. The apparition was tall, and he had silver hair and purple eyes. Yuki inhaled a gasp.

"…Zero!" she exclaimed.

And, as she said his name, he appeared a bit more clearly. He was smiling at Yuki. Yuki pulled herself around Kaname, so she could see him better. Then, he reached his hand toward her, she reached her hand toward him, then, when she hoped she would be able to grab his hand, her hand slipped right through it. (Dang it! I'm killin' myself with this!) She tripped, but Kaname caught her and she looked back up at Zero, who had a sad look in his eyes.

_Yes, I know. I wish I was here as you do, Yuki. But, we can't change the past. _he said sadly.

"…Father…?" The young boy whispered. Zero's apparition looked down at the boy.

"Is that…really you…?" he asked nervously. The apparition smiled.

_Not really, I am simply a shadow of the past…_The apparition Zero said, his voice still sad. The boy stood transfixed to the spot. His father and him looked exactly alike, his mother told him they looked alike, but this alike?! The young Zero was shocked. Then, before he could even speak, the apparition turned his attention towards Kaname, who looked calmer.

_Kaname Kuran…_He said in recognition.

"Zero Kiryu…" Kaname answered. (Don't talk like that to Zero!! Grrrr!!)

Then, the apparition turned toward the sun, it was almost gone. He turned toward the three, once more.

_I must go…but…._he turned to face Yuki, who had tears in her eyes as she looked at him, he felt tears go into his own eyes. (yes! Ghosts can so cry!!)

_I will always be watching…_he turned his gaze back over to Kaname, it was as though he was warning him, even though he knew full well that Kaname would never do anything to harm Yuki, then he turned toward the small child.

_Take care of your mother…_he whispered to the child. Then, the sun sunk behind the hills, and he disappeared with the wind. Then, the child spoke loud and proud to his father, although his spirit was gone;

"Don't worry, father!! I will protect her!!" He called to the wind. Then, the sun had sunk completely behind the hills and Zero's spirit was gone. Yuki wiped her tears away and she smiled at the sky. Hoping that Zero saw it. Then, she grabbed the child's hand, and they began to walk back down the hill, leaving Kaname on the hill, looking at the sky, before turning and following Yuki. Then, he turned his head and whispered;

"Be at peace…Zero Kiryu…" Then, he followed Yuki and the child back down the hill.

**The End!!**

**Flicka798:**** Aghhh!! I can't believe I just wrote this!! But, I had to! We all wanted to know, so now we do!! The apparition appearing was a spur-of-the-moment idea that just came to me! I hope you enjoyed this little segment! Hope to hear from you all!**


End file.
